Sacrifice
by readwritereview20
Summary: Thor remembering what happened before he woke up on the Guardian's ship. Based on a theory I read about Loki's fate in Infinity War and the scenes they have released. I haven't seen the movie yet (obviously) so this doesn't contain spoilers.


**This is by no means my theory, just my interpretation after reading the theory and watching the clips that have been released. I don't own anything.**

Thor woke with a gasp, shooting forward off of whatever he had been laid out on and stumbling forward until he steadied himself on a piece of equipment sitting near the wall. He managed a quick glance around, but it took very little to assure him that this was not the ship he and his people had been traveling on.

The memories came pouring back suddenly and a fresh wave of grief hit him square in the chest. His father, Mjolnir, Hela taking his eye. Asgard's destruction. The gigantic ship appearing and then… Loki.

 _He was standing at the observation window with Loki, watching as the massive ship came into view. He had known the moment that he looked to his brother that they had stumbled into grave danger once again._

" _Tell me," He said looking back to the ship, not bothering to ask Loki what he already knew._

" _On Midgard," Loki eventually began, slowly and with a level of vulnerability Thor had not heard in his brother's voice in centuries. Loki was afraid Thor realised, turning back to the dark haired prince as he continued. "When you first came to retrieve the Tesseract and myself and return us to Asgard. Do you remember?"_

" _I do," He replied, nodding for his brother to continue._

 _Loki sighed, "You asked who has shown me the worlds beyond your wildest dreams, you asked who controlled me." He said the last part with a hiss of annoyance before shaking it off, seeming to realise that they had more important matters at hand than squabbling over words said in the past. "That is him. The Great Thanos."_

" _Loki what have you done now? If you have something to do with his arrival now, I-" Thor growled, beginning to turn but the look on Loki's face froze the words in his throat._

" _Not this time, brother. I would not have…" He trailed off, dragging a hand through his hair. "When last I spoke to his servant I was warned that should I fail to deliver the Tesseract to them that I would, oh how did he put it, 'wish for something as sweet as pain'" He paused again for a moment, "No, for once I can assure you this is not one of my tricks."_

 _The stood in silence for a moment before Thor straightened, "Alright, he's here for you. Perhaps we'll have to gather the Revengers once again." His brother did not find his jest funny so he went on, "Why now? How did he find you now?" He was about to continue but the look on Loki's face stopped him again, "You know, don't you. What have you done?"_

 _Loki slowly raised his hand, revealing the glowing blue light of the Tesseract. "You know me, brother, I've never been one to walk away from an opportunity…"_

" _What will you do? Give it to this Thanos to save yourself? Join him?" Thor bellowed, suddenly furious. "Our home was about to burn and you thought only of your own selfish lust for power!"_

 _Loki did not get the chance to respond, the alarms began to blare as Thanos' minions began to board the ship. The battle that ensued was a blur, especially considering how easily Thanos and his minions took the ship._

 _The Hulk, Valkyrie, Loki, Heimdall, the gladiators from Sakaar, and himself did their best to hold them off but they were outnumbered. The majority of his people who had escaped from Hela were not warriors, and it became clear to him very quickly that he would lose what he had managed to save of Asgard if he did not stop this. Thor watched as one of the men stepped between a child and one of Thanos' followers. The man fell, easily defeated and the child screamed, and Thor knew it had to be now._

" _Thanos," He shouted as he threw his opponent at the nearest wall, grabbing the attention of the huge purple creature. "I am Thor, King of Asgard," He said as he began to approach._

" _Don't," He heard Loki say under his breath, but he merely glanced his way for a moment before continuing toward their adversary._

" _My people have no quarrel with you," He called, "But if you must fight someone, fight me. Leave the people of Asgard alone."_

 _The purple man laughed, "The tales of your bravery were certainly not exaggerated. Unfortunately, for you, neither it would seem were the whispers of your stupidity." Without warning he lunged forward striking the new king in his newly acquired blind spot._

 _The force of the impact would have killed a mortal, as it was it left him disoriented and a large dent in the side of the ship. He lay on the ground, the world around him hazy and Thanos booming footsteps echoing through his head as he approached. "I hope, for your sake, they remember you as you were," Thanos said, grabbing his head and forcing him to look at the terrified faces of his people. "Not as you are in this moment. Pathetic."_

 _With that final word Thanos began to squeeze his head, the purple stone on his gauntlet lighting up as it seemed to power him. Thor felt his head being crushed but the searing pain from within was far worse. He resisted for a moment before the need to scream overpowered him. Then, just as suddenly as it had begun, the pressure ceased and Thor slumped to ground as soon as the grip on his head loosened._

" _Go on," Thanos said, and it took him a moment to realise that he was talking to someone standing a few feet away._

 _The other person spoke, through the pain and confusion it took a moment before he could understand the voice. A moment longer before he could recognize it, and when he did his heart sank._

" _... but this is what you want, and I'm the one who wronged you, leave him," Loki's voice sounded almost hollow and a blue light bled through Thor's closed eyelids as he assumed Loki must have produced the Tesseract._

" _Loki, no," Thor just barely managed to groan but it seemed no one had heard him. He tried to open his one good eye but it did him little good as what he could see was marred by black spots._

 _Thanos laughed again, followed a moment later by his booming footsteps. There was a cracking noise followed by a blinding light that forced him to shut his eye. The clink of something hitting metal a moment later made him try to look again, but he could feel the void of nothingness calling to him._

" _You've done well to finally bring the Tesseract to me, I was not looking forward to what I'd have to do to you when you did not," Even in his hazy mind, Thor recognized from his tone that Thanos was smirking. "You've made this simple."_

 _The last thing Thor heard before unconsciousness claimed him at last was the sound of Loki gasping in pain._

Thor came back to the present with a gasped, "Brother". Slowly, he turned, taking in the small group of people standing behind him. He took another deep breath and forced himself to push the memory away for the time being. Now was not the time to mourn.

He continued to breath heavily, but managed a raspy, "Who the hell are you guys?"


End file.
